onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boa Hancock
Theory Ok with the most recent chapter (515), and the mention of Lolas mother being a strong pirate in the new world, along with the risky brothers mention of her beauty and calling her an Empress. Theory 1:'''It has to be theorized that Hancock must be the at least considered as the final Yonkou. I'm not theorizing myself rather, I'm just stating that it should begin to be discussed considering the fact that Luffy has talked with an amazon about it, and we will be meeting her in the near future, since her ship was mentioned in 515 as beginning to approach the Amazons home island. All of this points to her as the final Yonkou or at least opened to discussion. '''Theory 2: I also wanted to pose a second possible theory. Her name, Boa Hancock, could be relating ot her using snakes as weapons in some way or that she relates to snakes by either looking like one, or wearing something like one. Or even having a certain feature that makes her resemble a snake in some way. Thus, I'm opening the possibility that she also, if not a Yonkou, is the last unseen Shichibukai. Please don't erase these as they're simply theories for now. I'm not predicting anything. I'm merely stating what has happened and placing it in line of what what happen or what she might be. Daniel :Not a forum in which we can discuss theories: Try OPHQ or Arlong Park forums. --One-Winged Hawk 07:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Better yet, try Fun Piece's forum; far better then Arlong Park! - BattleFranky202 02:44, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Point noted. However, I was listing them in order to get you to realize and open up to the possibility of considering her name as a Yonkou or Shichibukai member(s). That's why I listed them. ::~Daniel :::If she is Yonkou, Luffy's in the New World. Doubt it, so Luffy's still in the first half and she can't be Yonkou. Until she is confirmed to be with whoever, we just can't add them, or consider it. Thats how it works. Other then Mythbusters page, which she is already on. :-( --One-Winged Hawk 08:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Everything regarding Lola's "Momma" is speculation at this point. Considering that Nami is the one with that Biblicard and was mentioned seperately from Boa Hancock, I don't think it's her. Whatever is revealed will be revealed in due time but we shouldn't just throw mindless speculation out there on a Wiki. -StrangerAtaru 13:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, she's a shichibukai, her theme is a snake, devil fruit: turns people to stone, like Medusa--Thenewjericho 05:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :thank you for proving my edits 134.224.220.1 ::IT still doesn't change the fact we can't post it until the chapters out. :-/ ::And please... Sign your name with ~~~~. --One-Winged Hawk 19:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :: yeah, we are gonna post it tomorrow--Thenewjericho 22:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) LEARN HOW TO EDIT THE FUCKING PAGE!!!! I just fixed 2 sentence errors and a misspelling in the Medusa based article in Boa Hankcocks page. I'm tired of fixing these mistakes. I'm not a moderator nor am I a Wiki regular enough to care to fix them that often. But it's beginning to bug the fuck out of me. :::~~Daniel Damn, look, don't edit here anymore if you can't control your stinking attitude. I have came across many mistakes I find but do you see me go "OMG Edit the fucky page right!!"? No I simply go "no, not that" and fix it but gods man, your attitude is so horrible, don't bother coming back. Joekido 01:58, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't actually know that you have dyslexia or that it was that big of a problem of how I acted about the problem to begin with. If i came off as mean I'm sorry, but this is being shown to the world, not one country, the world. We should take some pride creating the pages that people read because we're the source for One Piece facts, so we should should make sure our facts our right and properly written. Plus, are we not all over 18 or something? Don't we all know basic English grammar skills? Why am I the only one who has a problem with improper spelling? Plus, I don't feel like I can enjoy it as much, if instead of just reading about a character, I have to go through (like a factory worker or something) and correct faults that people have lazily made. Last but not least. Do you people not see what letters you're hitting on the keyboard? Look down once and while and maybe you'll see whats going on the screen before it happens. That way we won't have these mistakes to begin with. And for gods sake people, if it has a little red line under it, it and it's a common word in English or you know the spelling, go back and scan your page real quick. I assume we've all been taught basic page editing skills? Once again I apologize for the rant, but other people egged me on. Sorry ::::~Daniel ::::I'm pretty sure everyone who edits here knows what they're writing when they're writing. As for the "Red Line" that commonly appears when you make a mistake, I'm not sure but I think there are some computers and computer programs that don't have it.Mugiwara Franky 05:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Um well that's great about everyone knowing what they're writing. But, the red line thing, is built in to the web page that your typing into at the moment. So any person typing anything on this Wikipedia, should have any problem seeing it when a grammatical error is made. So don't give me that bullshit by trying to stick up for them. ::::::::::::~~Daniel If you don't like fixing one of the simplest of errors; why are you here? Because what editors DO is correct things and add new things to the page. You can't whine because we all have to correct each others mistakes, be it spelling or otherwise. As for 18 years old and over not being to spell... Well over 10% of all PEOPLE in the world are Dyslexic. And this covers all ages, so not every adult will be expected to be perfect. Though I know only that I am dyslexic and so I'm left in the dark wondering if others are whenever I do edit. I also view it that I should be correctly my own spelling, others should be correcting mine, but I should never be correct others spelling. In fact I feel that it lets the non-dyslexic side down and its rather embarressing when I have to correct someone else over such things. May I also correct you: We're a wikia and while we use the same wiki system, we're not part of wikipedia, we're independant. The reason why you don't see that many mistakes on wikipedia is because THOUSANDS edit there EVERY DAY! Here we have about ten editors on a day monitoring over 2,000 articles. And don't give any form ofcrap as a response about wikipedia standards, I was an editor there; I saw a lot of bad editing in my days there, worst then here. Before you start ranting and raving I suggest you go to wikipedia and become a reglaur there, monitor about thirty pages and after 1 year, come back to me and tell me what you saw because I know what I saw there. You don't see the sloppiness on wikipedia if you visit a page once or twice, but stick with one of the reglaurly editing pages for a long time and you'll see things that will melt your eyes off. And an important note; If you don't like editing spelling, there are many other forms of editing you can do. Hell... You don't have to even edit at all, no one is commiting you t do more then any other editor. Also: #There are a lot of pages with references missing here and there. You know how to read manga don't you? Go to onemanga.com and read some chapters. Get those refs on pages. No spelling involved unless you WANT to do it at the same time. Just looking up what others have written and finding out when it happened, if at all. #Tired of spelling; Learn encoding and get templates done. #Also; check out the "Special Pages" and get some general monitoring done. Double redirects, for example, they might need sorting, dead end pages...Orpahned pages. #Another option; we have 500 chapters of which only about 50 are written up. Want a break from spelling correction; Get those 450+ done that need doing! And lets not even discuss episodes because I don't even think theres more then ten done. #Anti-vandlaism duties; we get a vandal on every few days, if you don't like editing spelling then just stick to major vandals alert, or failing that between Monday-Thursday; Spoiler leaks. #Picture uploader. Find some text, if theres room, put a picture there. Or failing that, suitable quotes to put on a page. There you go a bunch of other peoples' spelling avoiding edtis and all you can do independantly at your own rate. Seriously... Before you rant and rave about how tired you are of correcting spelling, look at your other options and see if you can edit without having to put up with it. I've got a few more, but this is a big enough list anyway. ^_- --One-Winged Hawk 07:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) "Insert image of Joker from Dark Knight clapping" well said Angel, well said. If your tired of correcting something Dant, do something that Angel just listed and stop complianing. Joekido 09:25, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... I prefer to think of it as this. --One-Winged Hawk 17:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::I give up. The battle and war are yours. I just, I give up. ::~Daniel :::There was never a battle nor a war so no one won. But in the end the choice is yours, if you wish to continue correcting spellings, then go ahead but stop complaining as its something we all have to do. If you wish to avoid it, the ways of doing so have been presented in front of you. On every wiki is MANY things one can do; you don't have to take the obivous route but all we ask is that you don't constanly whine about whatever editing you do. --One-Winged Hawk 07:59, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Just to make sure "She is also the only female member of the Shichibukai" Are we absolutely certain that Jinbei is male? Are You Serious 03:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeps. Its been stated since... Arlong Park. :If I'm wrong... I'll eat my Zoro P.O.P. figure.--One-Winged Hawk 08:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) My Bookmarks Don't worry I'll get rid of them soon file:///C:/Documents%20and%20Settings/Danny/Desktop/bookmarks.html